A life to remember
by HuggsKissesAndCheese
Summary: A deadly car accident leaves Devin with amnesia and Joe feeling guilty and alone, will Devin be able to get her memory back or will everything she worked hard for be just a distant memory? That she ll never remember?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any in this anything in this story except the plot and my oc`s

 _"_ _And after I met the other half of my soul I finally understood why things didn't work out with anyone else."_

 _"_ _What do I love more than anything in the world?"_

 _"_ _That`s easy- my family, I love them more than wrestling even more than my own life, on my roughest day when I don't want to climb out of bed I just think of them and they give me the drive I need, they`re the reason I smile the reason I breathe, say hi to the camera JoJo." Devin says._

 _"_ _Hi!" JoJo says looking up and taking out her ear plug._

 _"_ _Lynn, Joey!" Devin says._

 _"_ _Hi!" The two middle children says in unison._

 _"_ _Anna."_

 _"_ _Hi mommy!"_

 _"_ _Babe?"_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Say hi to the camera!"_

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Joe asked looking up._

 _"_ _I`m making a video for when we`re old with Alzheimer's, this way we`ll never forget."_

 _Joe chuckles and says. "I`m not going to have Alzheimer`s."_

 _"_ _Leati- Just say hi and stop being difficult."_

 _"_ _Hello future me and or Devin."_

 _"_ _Are you going to record the rest of our life too?" Joe laughed._

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _Walking somewhere alone Devin sits the camera down and walks in front of it and sits down with her legs crossed she says. "Before I go I have two more very important children I want to show you."_

 _Pulling her purse closer to her and then pulls out her wallet and then pulled out two pictures, they were ultra sounds, turning them to the camera Devin takes a deep breath and says. "These are my other kids, Joel and Joanne they died at birth as you may or may not remember depending on how bad your Alzheimer's is, any who it`s been almost four years and I think about them every day as if it happened yesterday, we have a photo album with all of their ultra sounds, I catch Joe alone looking at it a lot, but he doesn't know I know just like he doesn't know I keep this in my wallet." Devin says looking down at the picture._

 _"_ _I keep them in my wallet so I could always have them with me- so I`d never lose them again."_

 _"_ _Well let me stop before I start to cry, I haven't cried over them in years."_

 _"_ _Hey mommy!" Lynn called._

 _"_ _Yes baby?" Devin said turning around._

As Joe was driving him and his family back from their family vacation Devin turns on the radio and they all sung along happily when all of a sudden the bright lights of a semi-truck came shining through the passenger side of the car within five seconds it comes crashing into the side sending the Anoa`i car spinning off the road sending Devin`s head into the dash board and Joe`s into the steering wheel with neither of their air bags going off.

 _"_ _I love you daddy!" Joelynn said giving him the sweetest smile._

 _"_ _Daddies home daddies home!" Joanna cheered._

 _"_ _When I get bigger I want to be just like my dad!" Joseph says._

 _"_ _Dad you`re so silly." JoJo says laying her head in his chest._

 _"_ _Babe." Devin called._

 _"_ _Leati?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _I miss you so much when we`re not together."_

Opening his eyes Joe immediately looks over at his wife who`s head is still on the dash board bleeding.

"Dev." Joe said shaking her.

"Devin."

"Baby answer me!" Joe panicked.

Joe looks back and noticed his kids too were knocked out. Hearing a ticking sound Joe knew he only had very few minutes left to get his family out of that car before it ultimately blew up. But who to get first, knowing that Devin would want him to save the kids before he even thought about saving her, he grabs her hand and kisses it just in case he couldn't make it back in time. Taking off his seat belt Joe opens the door and rushes to the back seat and instantly grabs Joelynn and throws her over his shoulder and then grabs his two youngest and limps his way over to the field and gently puts them down and makes his way back to the car and grabs his oldest and takes her with her siblings and then goes back for his wife. Snatching open the door he grabs his wife bridle style, only making it a few feet before the car catches on fire causing him to fall tossing his wife a few more inches. Feeling his eyes get heavy Joe looks up and sees his children were far away from the fire and safe, or at least as safe as they could be. Slowly Joe`s eyes closed as he reached for his wife`s hand. Slowly opening her hand Joe cups his hand with hers as he finally shuts his eyes.

A/n: This story is a part of a series but you don`t necessarily have to have read those stories to read this story but you should.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is mommy going to be okay daddy?" Joelynn asked sitting in her hospital bed.

The doctors had decided to give the family one room so that they could all be together, all except Devin who was kept on a different floor, everyone made it out with a few bad scratches nothing to serious they were even walking around with the company of a nurse, all except Devin who hadn't waken up since the accident a few days ago.

Joe sighs and looks over at his daughter not knowing what to tell her does he lie to her and say she`s going to be alright, or does he tell her the truth and say he doesn't know, she could die, they could be without a mother.

"Dad?" JoJo says.

"She`s, she`s um, she`s- I don't know baby."

Lynn and JoJo instantly looks down while there two youngest siblings played with toys on their beds not really knowing what`s going on with their mother. That broke his heart, he so desperately wanted to tell them she was going to be alright but he couldn't, he didn't want to lie to them, because with how things were looking, he was probably going to become a widow/ single father, but he couldn't tell them that, part of him was still hoping for the best.

"Mr. Anoa`i?" A nurse said walking in.

"Yes?!"

"Your wife- she- she woke up."

"Can we go see her?!" JoJo asked.

"You can, but there`s a few things you should know."

Ignoring what the nurse was saying Joe scoops up his two smallest children and quickly walked out of the room with his other two children standing by his side.

.

.

Walking in her room Joe noticed Devin looking at her scar in her hand held mirror. Jumping out of their dad`s arm Joseph and Joanna runs over to their mom with their two oldest siblings. Devin gives all of them except JoJo a weird look.

"What`s wrong babe?" Joe asked.

Looking up Devin gets a huge smile and says. "JOE!"

"Thank you for visiting me."

Joe looks at her strangely.

"JoJo got so big out of nowhere, it`s like she grew up overnight."

"So you say."

Leaning forward Devin whispers. "But who are these three kid`s?"

"They`re ours?" Joe says slowly turning his head.

Laughing Devin asked. "Ours- no seriously?"

"They`re seriously ours."

Devin laughs and says. "I don't have any kids."

"Yes you do you have four kids."

"Unless I`m the Virgin Mary, I can almost guarantee I don't have any kids."

"Hate to break it to you babe but far from being a virgin." Joe mumbles.

"Right, now are these your kids?"

Pointing to Joelynn Devin says. "This one looks just like you."

"That`s because she`s my daughter- our daughter…"

"Devin what`s wrong with you?" Joe asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I should be asking you the exact same thing, I know we're best friends and all but, saying I had sex with you and these are my kid`s- is going a little over board, what will your wife think?"

"You are my wife."

Devin laughs and says. "Oh now we`re married, you're insane."

Joe just stared at her with the most confused look on his face he didn't know if this was a game or if she seriously didn't remember that they were married and had kids.

"Keep staring at me and you`ll really have my family thinking you like me more than a friend."

"Kids let`s go say bye to your mother." Joe says.

"Bye ma." Joseph says jumping off the bed grabbing his little sister's hand.

Turning to walk out Joe bumped into Devin`s nurse the same nurse that told him she was awake.

"Hey I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Did that car accident affect her memory?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, well that`s what I was trying to tell you, she has amnesia." The nurse says.

Placing his hand on his chin as he thought Joe replied.

"Really?"

"Really, It`s would be in her best interest if you send someone to your house to get a lot of old stuff that would jog her memory, it might not work but it`s worth the try."

"Okay, and how long will she have amnesia?"

Shrugging the Nurse says. "A week, two weeks, a month, forever, there's no sure way to tell how long she`ll have it, every case is different."

Running his fingers through his hair Joe says.

"Great."

"I`m sorry."

"It`s not your fault."

Walking out of the room Joe runs into his parents, his uncle Afa and his four kids.

"Mom, dad!" Joe says hugging them.

"Is Devin alright?" Sika asked.

"She has amnesia she doesn't remember anything."

"What happened, they wouldn't tell us over the phone?!" Patricia asked.

"This truck driver fell asleep and came over the divider and ran straight into us, our car went spinning out of control and it caused a pretty bad collision, killing not only the truck driver but three other families, newlyweds, an elderly couple and a mom, dad and their seven-year-old son."

"Oh, honey you know this wasn't your fault, right?"

"Of course, it wasn't my fault, the semi hit me."

"So, how long do they think she`ll be like this."

Shrugging Joe says.

"They don`t know, she may never get her memory back."

"She doesn't remember anything?" Patricia asked.

"Well she remembers me, but she thinks we`re just friends she remembers JoJo but she doesn't remember the other kids, and judging by what she was saying everything that happened after fourth of July of '14 is completely wiped from her memory." Joe explains.

"So, she doesn't remember us?" Patricia asked.

Joe shakes his head.

"She`ll remember me." Afa says walking towards the door.

Joe put`s his hand out and says. "She doesn't even remember her own kids."

"So, does her family know?" Sika asked.

Joe nods his head and says. "The twins and Rebecca should be driving up and Rocky and Rachel went to go pick the others from the airport hours ago, so they should be back any minute now."

"I`m sorry son." Patricia says.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" Joe asked.

"Anything."

"Can you go run to the house and get anything that might get her memory back, wedding pictures, family pictures, birth pictures anything?"

"I`ll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

"She doesn't remember any of us?" Joelynn asked.

"Well, baby- she remembers me and JoJo."

Folding her arms Joelynn says. "This sucks!"

"You mean she won't remember, all our birthday parties, vacations, and teaching me how to ride a bike?" JoJo asked.

"I didn't say she won`t, she just don't right now but she can in the future." Joe explained.

"How long in the future?" Lynn asked.

Joe shrugs and says. "I don't know pumpkin."

.

.

"And he says we`re married." Devin said laughing.

"That`s because you are." Rachel says.

"Oh, and I`m guessing you're going to say those kids are my kids too?"

"They are."

"I don't believe you, Joe`s married."

"Yeah- to you, you have been for almost twelve years." Rocky said.

"Me and Joe?" Devin laughed.

"I mean he is really good looking, but yeah, I`d never have a chance with him." Devin continues.

"Devin you`re married, to Joe, and those kids that came in with him are both of you guys kids."

"I don't believe you."

"Why would we lie we`re your best friends?" Rocky asked.

"Diamond?" Devin turned and asked her big sister.

"It`s true, as unbelievable as that might sound it`s true." Diamond says.

"I guess that youngest girl and the boy does look sort of like me."

"They look exactly like you, especially the boy." Richard says.

"Aye Dev you still gone let me hold that five grand?" Keisha asked.

"Did I tell you I would give it to you?"

"Yeah."

Jez instantly elbows her and says.

"Keisha stop lying!"

"It was worth the shot."

"And let me guess me and Jezebel are some how super close?" Devin asked.

Looking at Jez and then Devin from the side of her eyes Stacy says.

"Uh- yeah, you two sort of made up like a year ago."

The room instantly went into an awkward silence.

"So we`re going to stay out here for awhile." Jessica says breaking the silence.

"Out here, you don't live in the bay anymore?" Devin asked.

"I do."

"But…"

"You don`t, you live in Pensacola with Joe and your kids."

"Wait now you`re telling me I live with him?"

"Uh yeah."

"This is all happening so fast."

Devin didn't know why her siblings and her two best friends were lying to her but she knew they were.

In the mist of their silence Joe walks in with a bag in his hand.

"What`s in that bag?" Devin asked.

"Some of your memories." Joe said sitting on the foot of her bed.

"I don't know what you paid them to say we`re married, and why you paid them but this isn't funny anymore."

Placing his hand on hers Joe says. "Baby girl, I didn't pay them anything."

Snatching her hand back Devin says. "Then why are they saying we`re married and for twelve years."

"Because we have, and I can prove it." Joe says digging in his bag.

"Prove it, how?"

Not saying a word Joe pulls out a photo album that titled our wedding and turned it to her and opened it turning to their official wedding picture.

"This is us on our wedding day." Joe says looking down then up at her.

"You`re not kidding."

Joe shook his head and says. "Besides our kids you are the best thing that EVER happened to me."

Devin smiles and flips through the album and says. "I looked beautiful."

"You always do."

Finally at the end Devin looks up and says. "What else you got?"

Joe pulls out another photo album this one filled with family pictures.

"The boy he looks just like me what`s his name?"

"Joseph." Joe answered.

"Joseph?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I couldn't of thought of a better name then Joseph?"

"You wanted there name`s to go with mines and JoJo`s."

"There?"

Joe nods his head and points to each child as he said. "Joelynn and Joanna."

"What are their full names?"

"Joelynn Renee Anoa`I, Joseph Leati Anoa`I and Joanna Joel Anoa`I."

"And why does the last one have a boy middle name?"

"After our other son that died, we had twins and their names were Joel and Joanne or at least it would have been if they lived, you said you wanted to pay tribute to them so you named Joanna, Joanna because it was close to Joanne and you gave her the middle name Joel because it was her brother's name, I asked why the boy's name too but you pointed out how you had a boy's name too."

"Mmm." Devin said going back to the photo album.

Looking through the album Devin starts to smile, making Joe and everyone else smile believing she was slowly remembering.

"What`s next?" Devin asked.

Pulling out yet another photo album Joe says. "This is the last one."

Taking it out of his hands Devin says. "Okay." And opens it instantly her face softens as she sees photos of her holding each child moments after she gave birth.

"Oh my gosh." Devin said falling in love with them all over again.

"Are you starting to remember now?" Kendall asked.

Looking up and looking as if she did Devin says. "No."

"Oh."

"I`m sorry."

"We`re are pictures of the twins." Devin asked flipping through the album once again.

"We don't have actual pictures of them."

"Why not?"

"You didn't want any."

"I didn't want any pictures of my own children?"

"You didn't want a picture of a dead baby, your words not mines, you said it would be odd to have a picture of two dead bodies."

"So we don't have any pictures of them."

Joe shook his head and says. "But Joanne looked exactly like you it was like she was your twin instead of Joel's, he looked more like me than anything."

"She looked like me even more than Joseph?"

"Even more."

"That`s crazy."

"Oh- wait we do have a picture of them." Joe says Jumping up quickly.

Devin and her family watched as Joe walked over to her closet and pulled out her duffle bag and pulled out Devin`s wallet. When paramedics found them they also found there bags that had flown out when the car had spun out of control.

Sitting back on the bed Joe opens Devin`s wallet and pulls out the two ultra sounds and says. "There not actual pictures but it's the closest we have."

Grabbing the pictures Devin smiled and asked. "Why do you carry these around with you?"

"I don't you do, you think that it keeps them close to you at all times even though there gone, you didn't know I knew you had them in your wallet, and I pretended not to know, I figured you need it as their mother, so I pretended not to know."

"How kind of you."

"Aunt Dev, do you know when you get out?" Ty asked.

"I think they said In a couple of days if things goes well."


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple of days later**

After a couple of days of convincing Devin finally came to terms with her being a mother and was easing up to being a wife too, even though she still didn't remember.

"You coming to bed?" Joe asked standing at the door way.

"Uh yeah, soon." Devin says looking up.

"Okay." Joe says turning around.

Stopping in his tracks Joe turns back and walks back in the family room.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked sitting down next to her.

"Trying to remember my life."

"Well don't beat yourself up too much if you don't remember, these things take time."

"Joe it's not like I just miss placed my key`s, I forgot fifteen years of my life, I don't remember giving birth to any of our kids, I don't remember their first word, I don't remember their first day of school, I don't remember our wedding, our honeymoon, the things I should remember but I don't."

"Like I said baby girl, these things take time, don't beat yourself up over something you can`t help."

Looking up from her phone Devin asked. "Are you done?"

"If I`m going to get my memory back I need to focus." Devin continued.

Joe sighs and says. "Yeah."

.

.

Looking up from his bed Joe sees his wife walking in and says.

"Finally coming to bed."

"Yeah, where are my pajamas?"

Joe pointed to the dresser and said. "Or in the closet."

Turning to her dresser Devin pulls out a gown and stares at her husband.

"Can I help you?" Joe asked.

"Can you get out while I change or turn around?"  
Joe sighs and says. "Devin."

"Joe I understand we're married and you just want everything to go back to the way it was before the accident, but you have to understand I don't remember my life, last thing I remember is us talking about my love for fireworks at Vince's fourth of July party and then waking up in a hospital and being told I was in an accident and I`m married to my best friend and we have kids, Its scary Joe it really is…."

"All the feeling that I acquired between that moment at the McMahon party and now are gone, I have to learn to love you, I mean I do love you just not the way you want me to love you, in other words I love you but I`m not IN love with you." Devin continued.

Joe doesn't say a word he just flips over and faces the wall.

"Joe." Devin calls as she sighs.

"What- you wanted me to turn around and I did."

Devin gets dress and climbs into bed and says.

"I`m sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby girl." Joe says.

As Joe and Devin slept Joe naturally throws his hand around her waist and scoots up.

"Joe." Devin says softly as she opens her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you move your arm?"

"Sure." Joe says moving his arm and turning over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning babe." Joe says walking up behind his wife attempting to kiss her.

"Hello." Devin says dodging his kiss.

"What`s wrong?"

"Nothing."

Joe raises his eye brows and takes a seat at the table and asked.

"So what`s for breakfast?"

"Do I normally cook breakfast?"

"You do, but you don't have to, I can do it."

"If I normally do it then I`ll do it."

Devin looks around confused

"What`s that look about?" Joe asked.

"Where`s the stuff for pancakes."

Joe gets up and walks up behind her and says.

"How about we go out for breakfast."

"Joe." Devin says tensing up.

"Yeah."

"Can you not stand so close to me?"

Joe sighs and walks away.

.

.

Sitting in the car waiting for their two oldest kids to get out of school Joe puts a cd of a bunch of music from important events such as the song they first danced to in the blue`s club, the song that they listened to on their first date and the song they danced to at their reception.

Looking over at his wife Joe looked for any indication of her remembering when all of a sudden she gets an interesting look on her face as 'All my life' by kc and JoJo played. Turning to her husband Devin asked.

"Can you turn the music off, I`m getting a head ache."

"Sure." Joe says with a look of disappointment.

Looking over at his wife`s hand Joe asked. "Where's your wedding ring?"

Looking at her hand then back up at her husband Devin says. "Oh, I took it off when I got in the shower."

"You`ve never token your ring off."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You wouldn't, I guess." Joe mumbles.

Walking over to the car Joelynn says. "Hi daddy!" Cheerfully.

"Mom." Joelynn said calmly.

Joelynn didn't mean to come across as being disrespectful, she just was having a rough time with everything that was going on with her mom, all the kids were.

"Where`s JoJo?" Devin asked.

Joelynn points as she climbs in the car.

"Is she always like this?" Devin whispered to her husband.

"Your mom asked you a question, answer her with your words." Joe ordered.

"She`s over there."

"How was school?" Devin asked.

"It was fine."

"Do you like school?"

"Eh, its alright."

"I`ll be right back, I`m going to go get JoJo." Joe says climbing out the car.

Turning around Devin says. "Joelynn."

Looking up from her back pack Joelynn says. "Yes- mother."

Devin sighs and says. "I know I`m probably not the mom you`re use to but I'd appreciate it if you cut me some slack, I`m trying."

"Whatever."

"Joelynn."

Giving her a fake smile Joelynn says. "Yes mommy."

.

.

Pulling up to the house Devin asked.

"Hey Joelynn do you need help with your homework?"

"From you- no."

"Lynn that wasn't nice." Joe says quickly as he saw the look on his wife`s face, after their daughters response.

Devin climbs out of the car and attempts to grab her two youngest out the car when Joseph says.

"I got it ma."

"Okay." Devin says turning to her youngest when she starts kicking and screaming.

"Nooo, I want daddy."

"Come on Joanna."

"No!"

"Ion want you!"

Devin quickly stops trying to get her out when Joe says.

"She`s probably sleepy." And grabs their youngest out.

Devin turns around and quickly walks into the house.

.

.

"Devin?" Joe called walking into their bedroom.

When he didn`t get a response he walks into the room and makes his way to their huge walk in closet and walks in.

"Devin?"

Wiping her tears Devin looks up and says. "Yeah."

"Were you crying?"

"Don`t be silly."

Joe sits down next to her and asked. "What`s wrong?"

"Its just- everything."

"Can we be a little more specific?" Joe asked.

"I don't want to run away from my problems but, you guys deserve to go back to your everyday life not baby sit me, and our kids don't deserve to go through this emotional roller coaster, their biggest concern should be who gets to go first in line not if my mom remembers me or not."

"Is this about the car ride?"

Devin nods her head.

Joe sighs and says. "Joelynn is just hurt, you two use to be incredibly close, you were close to all of your kids but being that Joelynn is your first born you`ve always had a special bond with her and you don't really remember her, you don't remember the things you use to do with her and that hurts her a lot."

"What`s your excuse for the others?"

"Josephs always been Mr. Independ, it was nothing personal, and Joanna has always been a daddy's girl shoot all of the girls are but more so Joanna, but they all love you very much, when they get sick or scared they don't want daddy they want mommy, there`s times when I came home from off the road and they wouldn't leave your hip, for the longest I would have to kick them out our room every night, not because they wanted to sleep with daddy because he`s been gone for so long, but because they don't want to leave you…"

Joe laughs and says. "There was this one time I came home and they were all in the bed super close to you, they would never do that with me."

"See that`s what I`m talking about they don't deserve to go from all that to all this."

"They deserve they`re mother regardless of the situation, as long as you love them and protect them you`re doing fine."

"If you say so."

"I says so." Joe responds.

"How`d you know I was in the closet?"

"Because you always come in here when you need time alone."

"I guess some things never change, even when you do have amnesia." Devin laughed.

Joe puts his arm around her and pulls her into his chest and says. "It`s all going to be okay, we just have to take it one step at a time." And then he lifts her chin up and stares in her eyes.

"Sounds to me like you`re trying to convince yourself."

Joe shrugs his shoulder and pulls her face closer inches away from their lips locking Devin softly says.

"Joe."

"Hmm."

Pulling away from him Devin says. "I`m sorry I can`t do this." And gets up and walks out of the closet.

.

.

Climbing into their California king size bed Devin lays at the very end, far away from her husband when Joe says.

"I promise I don't bite."

"I`m sure you don't."

"So why are you way over there then?" Joe says gently pulling her closer to him.

Pulling her to where their bodies were now touching Joe says.

"That`s better."

"Joe."

"What is it?"

"I don't feel comfortable with all this touching."

"Okay." Joe says moving back.

"Not just now but in general."

"You`re my wife, do you really expect me not to want to touch you, like at all."

"I don`t like you touching me, so if you could please stop, that would really make me happy."

Joe sighs and kicks his feet over the bed and says

"Fine, whatever, I`ll be in the guest room, not touching you."

"Joe, I didn't mean you should leave."

"I think this would be for the best, at least until you get your memory back."


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing up this early?" Joe asked wiping his eyes.

"I called your mom and asked what everyone`s favorite thing was for lunch and I made it and packed it for them."

"What about breakfast?"

Smacking herself in the head Devin says. "I knew I forgot to ask her something."

"Well don't worry about it, JoJo and Lynn can eat at school and Jay and Anna could eat at moms before she drops them off at school." Joe says

"Your mom drops them off at school?"

"They start school later and mom want to spend time with them so you usually just drop them off to her, she doesn't mind."

"Okay." Devin said looking at her flash cards.

"What are you looking at?"

"I made flash cards to help me remember stuff about them."

"Like?"

"Like Joseph is a big mama`s boy and he loves fruit and I call him Joey and he calls me ma instead of mom."

"He is a huge mama`s boy."

Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?"

"I guess I forgot."

"Mmm, well anyways, Joanna hates fruits but love vegetables and I call her Anna and she calls me mom."

"Joelynn apparently acts just like me, and she likes the crust taken off of her sandwich and I call her Lynn and she calls me mommy."

"And last but not JoJo favorite fruit is an apple she hates vegetables and fruits outside of apples, and she loves anything pizza flavor and apparently I`m the only one who calls her Joelle and she calls me mama."

"Very good." Joe says getting up to kiss her but remembering what she said last night so he quickly sits down.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Joe asked.

"I don't know what do I usually do?"

"Different days you do different things, but mostly when you`re home you`re trying to get the house in order and your making sure JoJo and Lynn`s home work is done for school and then you make sure your stuff is packed for the road."

"Yeah I was wondering about that, how is it that both of us are on the road and we still have time to raise our kids?" Devin asked.

"Well you`re only on the road for a few days out of the week and they come with us or they stay with Matt or my parents."

"What about school?"

"They`re not in a regular school they`re in this home school program where they only go a few times a week." Joe explained.

"How come."

"Kids are mean."

"Mmm."

.

.

Walking in his room that he shared with his wife Devin jumps out of her skin.

"I`m sorry, did I scare you?"

"Just a little." Devin said.

"Well, I was just going around checking to see if everything was locked and I thought I`d just see how you were doing." Joe explains.

"Well I`m fine, thanks for checking."

"No problem." Joe says turning around.

"Hey Joe."

"Yeah."

"Can you knock next time you come in, I know it`s your room and all but…"

"Yeah, I`ll knock next time." Joe says.

"Thanks."

"Good night."

"Good night doll."

.

.

"Does mommy have her memory back yet?" Joelynn asked.

Sitting on the foot of the bed of his second oldest Joe replied.

"No not yet."

"When will she remember again?"

Shrugging his shoulders Joe says.

"I don't know pumpkin."

"I miss the old mommy."

"I do too baby." Joe says forcing a fake smile.

"But mommy is trying her hardest to remember so I`m going to need you to be nice okay?"

"If you say so."

"I says so." Joe says tapping her on her nose

"Alright daddy, I love you!"

"I love you too pumpkin." Joe says kissing her forehead and tucking her in.

"Daddy." Joelynn called as her dad turned to walk away.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight, since you`re not sleeping with mommy?"

"Who said I wasn't sleeping with mommy?"

"I see you go to the guest room every night."

"Lynn, I can't fit on your bed."

"Please daddy!"

"Fine, but let me get my cover okay?"

"Okay daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

"So how are things with Devin?" Jon asked.

Joe grunted said. "We`re not even sleeping in the same bed anymore."

"Are things that bad?"

"She doesn't feel comfortable with a lot."

"Well things will get better uce."

"Hopefully."

.

.

"I`m starting to get this mother thing down." Devin said wiping the counter.

"Are you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, today I made them breakfast and I took them to school."

"Oh so you remember where their schools are?" Rocky asked.

"No, JoJo showed me."

"Mmm, so how are things with your marriage?"

"Joe`s and I aren't sleeping in the same bed anymore."

"How do you feel about that?" Rachel asked.

"I mean I miss sleeping next to him."

"But."

"But I don't miss what comes with it."

"I don't like the touching, I`m not comfortable with that yet, and I know I should be but I`m not and I could see he`s getting frustrated."

"Wouldn't you be?"

.

.

"Hey Dev?" Joe says knocking on the door to their bed room.

"Come in." Devin says.

"Were you going to sleep?"

"I was but what`s up?"

"I have something to show you, maybe it will help bring back your memory." Joe say.

Kicking her feet over the bed Devin says. "Well let me see it."

.

.

"Sit down here." Joe says walking into the family room.

"What is it?"

Joe presses play and says. "This was the night you were inducted into the hall of fame."

"I was inducted in the hall of fame- while I`m still performing in the ring?"

Joe shakes his head and says. "You're in ring career has been over for YEARS, you reinjured your spine and had to retire."

"Who was the match against?"

"Ryan."

"Mmm, so how did I injure my spine the first time?"

"Well you know how you and Nikki never got along?"

"Yeah."

"Well her Eva and Kim attacked you and you went into a coma and they broke your spine."

"How is it that I'm not paralyzed?"

"The doctor was good- now shhh, watch the tape."

"One more question."

"Sure."

"So Kim and I aren't friends anymore?"

Joe shakes his head and says. "For a while you guys weren't but you guys are acquaintances now."

"Mmm, push play." Devin said pulling her feet on the couch.

The room drifts in a silence as they watch the tape when Devin breaks the silence by saying.

"It`s getting cold."

"Will you like me to bring you a cover?" Joe asked.

"Will you?"

"Sure." Joe says getting up and pressing pause.

Coming back with the cover Joe tosses it on her and takes a seat by her and presses play. Finishing that video Joe says.

"I have one more, this one was from the morning of the accident, I almost forgot you made it until I seen your camera."

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _What do I love more than anything in the world?"_

 _"_ _That`s easy- my family, I love them more than wrestling even more than my own life, on my roughest day when I don't want to climb out of bed I just think of them and they give me the drive I need, they`re the reason I smile the reason I breathe, say hi to the camera JoJo." Devin says._

 _"_ _Hi!" JoJo says looking up and taking out her ear plug._

 _"_ _Lynn, Joey!" Devin says._

 _"_ _Hi!" The two middle children says in unison._

 _"_ _Anna."_

 _"_ _Hi mommy!"_

 _"_ _Babe?"_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Say hi to the camera!"_

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Joe asked looking up._

 _"_ _I`m making a video for when we`re old with Alzheimer's, this way we`ll never forget."_

 _Joe chuckles and says. "I`m not going to have Alzheimer`s."_

 _"_ _Leati- Just say hi and stop being difficult."_

 _"_ _Hello future me and or Devin."_

 _"_ _Are you going to record the rest of our life too?" Joe laughed._

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _Walking somewhere alone Devin sits the camera down and walks in front of it and sits down with her legs crossed she says. "Before I go I have two more very important children I want to show you."_

 _Pulling her purse closer to her and then pulls out her wallet and then pulled out two pictures, they were ultra sounds, turning them to the camera Devin takes a deep breath and says. "These are my other kids, Joel and Joanne they died at birth as you may or may not remember depending on how bad your Alzheimer's is, any who it`s been almost four years and I think about them every day as if it happened yesterday, we have a photo album with all of their ultra sounds, I catch Joe alone looking at it a lot, but he doesn't know I know just like he doesn't know I keep this in my wallet." Devin says looking down at the picture._

 _"_ _I keep them in my wallet so I could always have them with me-_ _so I`d never lose them again."_

 _"_ _Well let me stop before I start to cry, I haven't cried over them in years."_

 _"_ _Hey mommy!" Lynn called._

 _"_ _Yes baby?" Devin said turning around._

Joe watched his wife`s face as she watched the video she made for the first time. Like Devin suggested he didn't know she knew he still constantly looked at their pictures just like she didn't know that he knew about the pictures in her wallet.

 _"_ _Come on!" You could hear Joelynn's little voice says._

 _"_ _What am I coming over there for?" Devin asked._

 _"_ _For family time." Joe says walking up and grabbing her._

 _"_ _Wait I have to…"_

 _"_ _You can finish your video later."_

 _"_ _At least let me turn the camera off."_

 _"_ _What- I can`t hear you." Joe says throwing her over his shoulder._

 _You could see Joe tossing her on their bed as each child jumped on her and they all began to wrestle, when Devin gets up and runs across the bed and dives on Joe`s back and Joe swings her around and falls backwards with her on his back._

 _"_ _One, Two, Three!"_

 _"_ _And the winner and best daddy in the world, daddy." Joelynn continues._

 _Devin and Joe laid on the bed laughing when JoJo asked._

 _"_ _Can we go swimming before we go home?"_

 _"_ _Sure."_

 _"_ _Yay!" All the kids cheered._

 _"_ _Or we can go somewhere better." Devin added on._

 _"_ _What`s better than the pool?" Joelynn asked._

 _"_ _The beach."_

 _"_ _YEAH THE BEACH!" The three oldest kids cheered._

 _Joe gets up and walks towards the camera and grabs it._

Looking up at her husband with her cover wrapped around her Devin brings her head to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her Devin smiles and goes back to watching TV.

 _"_ _Dev I know I get on your nerves A LOT and I`m always messing things up but I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I always will no matter what, and even if you do wind up with Alzheimer's which I highly doubt, but even If you do and you forget how much you love me, just know I will never stop loving you, even after death."_

Devin looks up at her husband again and then grabs his hand.

 _"_ _This is our last hour of our family vacation and then it's back to the real world, the very very very stressful real world, the battery is dying and the charger is somewhere in my bag in the trunk so I guess I should end this video before it completely dies, I don't really know how to end this I never really know how to end things, oh wait I got it, I guess I should end it by saying if there is one thing I hope I never forget when or if I get Alzheimer's is how much I love my kids and how much I love my husband I could forget about all the degree`s I've earned, every match I won, every title I won I could forget I love wrestling but as long as I remember how much I love and how much those seven people mean to me and yes I am counting Joel and Joanne I don't do that a lot but I love them just as much as the rest, and hopefully this video does help me if I do wind up old and forgetful."_

 _"_ _See you later, bye." Devin says blowing a kiss._

Feeling Joe`s hand fall down by her side Devin sits up and says. "I think I`ll be going to sleep."

"Alright."

.

.

Finally making his way up stairs Joe peaks in his wife room and sees that she is peacefully sleeping, he sighs as he turns back to the guest room. Laying in his bed Joe couldn't sleep, he just didn't know how much longer of this he could take, it was emotionally tiring, but he loved his wife even if at this point in time she doesn't love him back. All he wanted to be doing right now was have his arms wrapped around his beautiful wife and smell the sweet scent of her conditioner especially considering the fact that they almost lost each other.

.

.

Kicking his feet out of the bed Joe walks back to their room but stands at the door reaching for the door knob, Joe just froze eventually shaking out of it, he turns around and makes his way down stairs for a glass of water and makes his way back in his in her bed Devin had her blanket in between her legs as she just thought about everything, but mostly about that video`s she watched. When all of a sudden all of her feelings started rushing back at her at once still not remembering everything but she suddenly remembered how she felt about him. Climbing up out of her bed, Devin opens her door and walks down the hall way. But as she got to the stair case she looks back at the door where Joe was sleeping, she so badly wanted to go in there with him, but she just knew he was sleep. Walking over to his door anyways Devin puts her hand on the door knob and hesitates for a moment and then twists it slowly so that the door wouldn't make a sound. Opening the door Devin sees Joe facing the wall assuming she was right about him being sleep she slowly closes the door and walks away.

Wide awake and hearing his door close Joe instantly turns around and gets up assuming it was one of his kids. Opening the door to his surprise he sees his wife walking away.

"Dev?" Joe calls.

Turning around Devin says. "Yeah."

"Is everything alright?" Joe asked.

Taking a deep breath Devin walks back over to him and softly touches his lips with hers. Pressing his lips back and deeping his kiss Joe lets his hands run across her body, Devin instantly felt a shock run through her body. Taking her hands off him, Devin starts to take his shirt off as they continued to kiss as Joe looked up at his children`s door`s to make sure they were still closed indicating they were still sleep Joe picks his wife up and backs into the guest room.

Joe didn't know what suddenly triggered her sudden interest in intimacy and he didn't care, all he knew was that she was interested and he was going to live in this moment not wondering why or what if.

.

.

Laying in front of her husband Devin looks at her arm and Joe ask.

"What?"

"This scare, I hate it."

"I don't."

"Of course you don't, it's not on your body."

Joe shows her his arm which had an almost identical scar but was somewhat hidden by his tattoo.

"It just shows that we were meant to survive." Joe says lifting his wife`s arm and kissing her scar.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Alright I held this chapter off as long as I could. The reason I took so long to post it is because, I`m not really ready to end this series because this is actually the last chapter. I know in the last story I said I may write a short story here and there, but now that I think of it I probably won`t all good things must come to an end, and I rather end this on a good note, that being said, I would like to thank everyone for reading my series especially if you`ve been reading this from the beginning it honestly means a lot. This may or may not be my last story on fanfiction , although, I`d like to continue doing fanfiction I just feel like it`s time to move on and step out of the fanfiction and into my own original story. SO that being said if you guys are a fan of my writing verses just reading it because it involved Roman Reigns and you would like to read my newer story on wattpad then just message me and I would love to send you the link. With out further or do, here`s the last chapter I hope you enjoy it!

 **.**

 **.**

Sitting on the counter eating an apple JoJo watched her mom walk in.

"Joelle, get your butt off the counter, it's disgusting!" Devin asked.

"Sorry." JoJo said jumping down.

"Do you remember anything today?" Lynn asked.

"Sorry baby, I don't, but maybe you could remind me off all the good times."

"I`d like that!" Lynn replied.

"Can we come?!" JoJo asked.

"Of course, how about we do it over lunch."

"Can we go somewhere with pizza?" JoJo asked.

Joe looks over at his wife.

"Anywhere with you five is okay with me." Devin says.

"Alright, that settles it, go get your jackets."

Watching his four kids run off to get their coats Joe grabs the keys off the counter.

Walking up to her husband wrapping her arms around him Devin asked.

"Who was driving when we got in the car accident again?"

"I was why?" Joe questioned.

Snatching the keys out of his hand Devin says.

"Maybe I should drive."

"I mean you were!"

Walking off and looking back in the distance Devin says.

"Nice try!"

Joe laughs and says. "You`re really mean you know that."

Laughing Devin says.

"Yeah I know."

Yelling up the stair case Devin yelled.

"Kids let's go!"

"We're coming we`re coming!" JoJo said each kid ran past their parents.


End file.
